Harry's Liquid Luck
by Cheshire Swift
Summary: Desperately tricky to make, and disastrous to get wrong. However, if brewed correctly... you will find that all your endeavors will succeed. DracoxHarry Slash. R&R Please


**A/N: Jolee, I hate you so much for making me write this. My brain is fried. I don't own Harry or Draco or anyone in this story, blah blah blah.**

_Felix Felicis_. Liquid Luck. Harry grinned to himself as he strode out of Slughorn's classroom. Oh the things he could do, all the possibilities that were open for him. _I guess I have whoever wrote in the book to thank._ He tucked the tiny vial into the inner pocket of his school robes and headed towards the Gryffindor Common Room.

At least, he was, until flash of platinum blonde hair appeared in front of his face and shoved him into an alcove.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Harry snarled, but Draco was already storming down the hall. He picked up the books that had crashed to the floor when he was assaulted and checked to make sure the tiny stoppered vial was still in one piece. Rolling his eyes, he continued to walk, only to be stopped by Hermione and Ron.

"How did you do that?" Ron asked, shuddering as he remembered the sticky black liquid he himself had created. Harry smirked as Hermione glared at him from the side, but the trio said nothing until they were seated in the Common Room.

"You've been taking orders from something someone wrote in a book, Harry?" Ginny said as she overheard their conversation.

"It's not Voldemort writing in the book, I know it's not. They're just simple potions instructions!" he retorted.

They squabbled until Hermione tried to reveal the book's secrets and Harry went to hide it in his trunk. Quickly unstopping it, he took a slight gulp, leaving about 3/4ths of the potion left. He then tucked the Felix Felicis away under some socks and walked back out of the Common Room.

"Not with your friends, Mr. Potter?" the Fat Lady called after him, but Harry did not look back. He knew what he was going to do. Wand clenched in his hand, Harry strode down the halls until he saw Draco Malfoy leaning against a wall. When Draco saw him, the Slytherin grimaced and drew his wand, standing up straight.

"You want to duel in the middle of the hall? You're an idiot." Harry sneered, looking at the enormous stone wall behind them as it morphed into an iron-wrought door. Draco's eyes widened as he was pushed into the Room of Requirement. "Haven't been in here since you were Umbridge's little bitch, eh Malfoy?"

Draco watched the room transform around them, but he was unable to do anything to stop it. He stood motionless and let his wand clatter to the ground. "What are you doing, Potter?"

Harry ignored his question, grabbed Malfoy by the collar and threw him down on to a couch that had materialized out of nowhere. He silently thanked the room and called for the lights to dim and a few candles to float here and there.

"My fathe-" Draco's complaint was cut off as Harry's lips collided with his own. The blonde's eyes widened as he tried to pull away but Harry pressed him harder onto the couch. "You fucker, you drank Felix Felicis, didn't you?" Draco hissed as Harry broke the kiss.

"You can taste it, can't you?" Harry said, smiling, before planting an open mouthed kiss on Draco, who was powerless and unable to resist. The young Malfoy's hands found their way to Harry's waist and pulled him even closer as Harry's tongue explored his mouth. Draco pulled his head back and Harry moved down to his neck, sucking on the soft spots under his jawline.

Malfoy moaned quietly at first as Harry tongued his way up and down his neck, but when Harry moved back to his mouth and chewed gently on his bottom lip, a shudder ripped through his skinny frame. His hands moved from Harry's waist to his shirt, quickly opening the buttons and pushing Harry off of him and onto the other end of the couch.

"My turn." Harry felt the initial buzz of the Felix Felicis evaporate and braced himself for his luck to end. He closed his eyes and clenched his jaw, but the touch of Malfoy's cold hands fumbling with his trousers immediately made his whole body stiffen. "My god, Potter, keep that cock of yours in check. We haven't even gotten started."

Harry opened his eyes, grabbed Draco by the shirt collar and pulled the Slytherin back down to look him in the eye. Draco was panting heavily and their breath mingled as Harry kissed Draco forcefully, tangling his fingers in the blonde hair. Draco's hand ventured down into Harry's boxers, causing the Golden Boy's hips to buck. Draco broke away from him to draw a breath, but rather than returning to their kissing, Draco's lips trailed down Harry's torso. In one quick motion, Draco pulled Harry's trousers down around his ankles, as well as the boxers he had been wearing beneath them, leaving the Chosen One exposed in all his glory.

Draco placed his face at the tip of Harry's throbbing manhood and breathed out. "My father will hear about this." He took Harry in and Harry thrust deeper inside of him. Draco's cold hands gripping Harry's hips were turning him on and he groaned loudly, digging his nails into the couch. Soon, the uneven thrusting and sucking found a joined rhythm and Harry, out of courtesy, finished in a bucket provided by the Room.

The sweating Slytherin pulled himself back up on top of Harry's chest and lay there, still. Harry's hands rested on Malfoy's arse as the boy's breathing evened from a pant to soft gasps of air.

"You know that potion wore off ages ago, right?" Harry whispered, pressing his lips to Draco's ear.

"I guess… my father _won't_ be hearing about this."


End file.
